Black and Brown
by AlphaWolfFlameWolf
Summary: The Wolf's Rain gang have died and have came back to life, the gand lives in New York, searching for Cheza again, but a chemical causes Blue to get sick and they must Cheza and fast before its to late. HigeXBlue


"Black and Brown"

Blue and Hige, walked by eachother in the street of NewYork, thier human form, masked their true identity, most people, would think nothing of them as humans, but as wolves, the people, would be scared, they would, call animal control, which is a facility where the nobles worked, so all wolves tried to avoide the fate.

The cool air nipped at the wolves noses, causing Blue to sneeze. "You ok Blue?" asked Hige "Im fine, Im just cold, thats all." "Here let me get you warm." Hige wrapped his arm around Blue's shoulder, a boy, looked over, at Blue, and grinned big, Hige saw this, and gave him a glare, the boy then quickly walked off, and Hige, looked back at him to see if he went the other way. "Hige, we better get going, becuase its almost time for school." said Blue "Your right, Blue lets go." Blue and Hige, started to walk faster, and they soon got to school.

"Ok I will see you in 2nd, 5th, and 7th period, Hige." "Alright oh and don't forget lunch!" Hige, smiled at the thought of food. "Alright well cya Hige." "Cya Blue." Hige and Blue, then left, to their classes. Blue, went to her first period, Scince, she walked into the classroom, she went to her table, she put on her goggles, and she put on some gloves, she, sat at her test table, and she started to work on some acid, compound. Soon, all the students, came, and class started.

"Alright everyone,settle down, today we are going to work on a new acid, its called, H53D,(made up chemical) or in other words, Blood Blossom." said the teacher A student raised his hand, "Why is called Blood Blossom." he asked, "Well we are not for sure, we were not informed why its called that, but, we can test it on rocks, and wood, and many other compunds." said the Teacher. "Ok everyone grab some H53D, in the little test tube,to the right on your table." Blue reached out for the compound, and she held it in her hands, she held the test tube to some light, and all of a sudden Blue, felt a sharp pain in her chest, she screamed to the top of her lungs, she fell in the floor, and she shook, in pain. The students, started to scream in fear, and some of the sat at their desks in fear, "Someone call 911!" yelled the teacher.

Hige sat in his class room, with Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe, they all were in History, Hige, was having a daydream of Blue, when Kiba, said his name. "Hige." "Huh what is it Kiba?" "What are you doing?" "I was dreaming." he said, quitely "About who Blue?" asked Toboe with his child - like, voice. "Yep, she is the only girl for me, I wouldn't trade her for anything, or anyone." said Hige. "Hush you three, the teacher is looking." said Tsume in a hushed voice. He listened to the teacher, and then suddenly they heard a girl, scream, and they heard someone, say "Someone call 911!" some of the students, started to freak out, the History called the Science teacher with their classroom phones, and asked what happened, his eyes went wide with fright, and he then grabbed his phone and he dialed 911, he then said, a Student, with the name Blue, was in the laying in the floor, he says she is having a heart attack.

Hige then jumped out of his seat, he ran out of the classroom and ran to the Science classroom, and he picked up the shaking Blue. "Blue! Blue! Whats wrong Blue!" soon Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe, came to them, Hige, come on we have get Blue, out of here now!" yelled Kiba, they ran out of the school, and In the school, grounds they dashed in the street, and they all ran from their school, through some streets and allys, past markets, and other buildings and soon they made it to their hideaway, which they hid to get away from, Nobles, and Animal Control. Hige kicked the door with his foot, and he layed Blue on a couch that sat in their hideaway. "Blue please be alright..." Hige whispered as Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe run in the building, and slammed the door shut.

I know its short but this is my 1st Wolf's Rain FanFic. I also fixed some of the words I mispelled. 


End file.
